My life as a Teenage Sister
by Master DA
Summary: (Complete) Dr. Wakeman was tired of seeing Jenny being down and alone all the time without her other sisters. So she builds Jenny a new sister Nancy that will last longer than the other sisters. But Jenny starts to get jealous from her. Will Jenny get along with her sister. Rated M because It might get a little lemony and swearing too. Please review nicely.
1. New Sister

**DISCLAIMER: **

**My life as a Teenage Robot belongs to Rob Renzetti**

**I know I might have messed up a few things in this chapter but the next one will have improvements and it will be better but I hope you still enjoy and please review thoughtfully.**

**Art by: Redfoxagent**

**(I know it's XJ9 but I planned to this one as XJ10 so please don't bother me with this)**

* * *

Jenny's home…

Jenny approaches her window she looks down from her window and sees Brad and Tuck playing together and starts look depressed. Her mother approaches.

(Singly) "Jenny…"

Dr. Wakeman asks "Jenny, are you okay?"

"No, I just wish that my sisters would be here with me right now."

"What are you talking about, XJ9? You have eight sisters."

"I mean to with me right now and not locked up in the basement like you do with everything else."

(Weak laughing) she blocks the closet door "Oh, XJ9 now where did you get a crazy idea like that?"

(Alarm blares) "It's Vexus!"

"I'm on it, Mom!" As she flies out of the window Nora was thinking of something that would make Jenny feel better about her loneliness.

Hours later…

Jenny flies back into the house "Okay mom I'm back. Mom where are you?"

Calls out to Jenny "XJ9, can you come down to my lab please?"

(Curious) "Sure, mom?"

Jenny walks to her mother's lab and sees a large cloth over something on the table. Jenny was very curious of what it was.

"Yes, mom what is it?"

"I know you're going to be happy about this."

"About what?"

"This will make you jump and scream!"

Jenny was getting annoyed "Mom! What is it that you want to show me?!"

"Or better yet I'll let her introduce herself."

(Curiously) "Herself?"

A mysterious voice appeared out of middle of nowhere coming from under the giant cloth.

"Hello, sister."

"Who said that?"

As reveals herself she approaches Jenny secretly sneaking around her. Jenny was starting to get frightened a little bit.

Nora turns on the lights "XJ10, stop scaring your sister!"

"Yes, mother."

"XJ9, meet your new sister. XJ9, XJ10, XJ10, XJ9."

(As they shake hands) "But I preferred to be called Nancy."

"She has all the same compartments as you do but more advanced her power level: 24, energy level: 40 speed: 25mph, her skill level: 20 and strength level: 20. Plus she is a level 25 advanced robot. And that makes her… (as she calculates) ranking 154 higher than yours."

"Pretty much you made her stronger than me."

"Yes, that's correct."

"Why, didn't you give it to me?!"

"It all had to go somewhere."

Jenny was a little frightened "mom, you didn't have to do this."

"Oh, but I did I felt bad for you. So I built a new sister that will last longer than your other eight sisters."

She hugs her mother "Thank you, mom thank you (x3)! But there is one problem she looks exactly like me."

Nancy interrupts "don't worry I'll handle this."

Nancy runs at super speed to an auto shop and grabbed parts, paint and runs back out. The store clerk was really angry.

(Yelling at Nancy) "Hey, you didn't pay for all that!"

Nancy returns to the houses lab and starts to do her bodywork as if she was iron man switching from old parts to new ones. She replaces her original optic lenses with light blue LED lights and cuts her metal skirt shorter. They watched in shock as she customizes herself from top to bottom. She adds new high heels to her feet and tightens her bra compartment showing off a cleavage and sprayed herself black paint and puts make up on.

"I'm finished, so what do you guys think?"

Jenny and Nora were very shocked of she looked like. Nora disapproves of what she sees.

"Well I …"

(Jenny interrupts) "Love it! It makes you look hot indeed!"

"Thanks, Jenny."

They both laugh together happily and Nora doesn't try anymore.

"Oh, why do I even bother anymore with teenagers? Good thing it's not a boy because I can't even begin to imagine. Okay, girls tomorrow will your first training initiation… after school."

"But mom, I practically smart as a scientist. I don't want to go to school!"

"That's no excuse for you to sit around and do nothing. You're going and that's it!"

"Yes, mom."

Jenny try's to cheer up Nancy "Don't worry Nancy, I'm telling school will be fun trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

"Okay, if you say so."

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Chapter: Freshman**


	2. Freshman

**(A/N: I may use Halo 4 Promethean Weapons in this and in later on chapters plus I'm using other things like Light cycles Tron Legacy version etc. So I hope you don't mind if I use them. If you don't mind, thanks.)**

* * *

The next day…

School…

As Nora drives in her minivan she gives a little advice to Nancy.

"Okay, XJ10 I don't want you to show off your weapons I don't want you…"

As Nancy ignores Nora "blah, blah, blah…" (Thinking) "This is going to be a great day for me."

Nancy stops ignoring Nora "Okay, mom."

They arrive to school and Nancy sees a lot of kids standing out of the building. Jenny sees Brad and Sheldon waving at her. But Sheldon sees another sitting next to Jenny. The van stops at the school.

"Okay you two have a nice day at school, bye-bye now."

(Same time) "Bye mom."

Jenny steps out of the van first and approaches her friends to hang out with them.

"Hi guys."

(Both) "Hey, Jenny."

Then Nancy gets out very slowly and all the boys looks at her with a jaw-dropped look. Everybody gathered around her then Brad and Sheldon went to see what was happening. They ran over to the crowd saw a robot that looked like Jenny but in black color. Sheldon dropped his jaw all the way to the floor. Brad picks up his jaw.

"Who is that?" Brad asked

"That is my new sister XJ10 but she calls herself Nancy." Jenny replies

Sheldon swayed "Nancy, huh? Out of my way! [Sheldon pushes everyone out of the way](Speaks quickly) Hi, I'm Sheldon you must be Nancy…" (Continues speaks randomly)

Jenny calls to Sheldon "Sheldon get off of her!" Jenny extends her arms and grabs him by the arm and throws him into a locker.

"Who the hell was that?" Nancy asks

"Oh, that was Sheldon. But don't worry you'll get used to it."

Nancy approaches Brad. Brad greets himself "Hi, I'm Brad."

Nancy shakes hands with Brad "I'm XJ10 but I call myself Nancy."

As they all walk into the school together when Brit and Tiff overheard the about Nancy as they walked to class. They were not happy about this.

"Oh, great there is another one in our school. Isn't it enough already?"

"Yeah girl but she does look fine though."

"Yes, I must admit she does look wonderful. We must observe her more."

"I hear you."

(School bell rings) Jenny, Nancy, Brad and Sheldon arrive to class as the teacher announces someone new to class.

"Okay everybody today we have a new student here today might you introduce yourself."

As Nancy walks in all the boys dropped their jaws when they saw Nancy from her head to her feet. Nancy introduces herself.

Nancy was a bit shy at the moment. "Uh… hello, I'm XJ10 but just call me Nancy."

(Same time) "Hello Nancy."

"Now, Nancy if don't mind take a seat please."

"But, where do I sit?"

All of the boys started to jump and started screaming out. "Sit next to me! No, sit next to me!" Nancy was scared a bit but Jenny pushed a kid out of his seat and Nancy sat next to Jenny.

"Okay, students today we will be learning on…"

**KA-BOOM!**

A giant explosion puff cloud appeared in a distance and everybody jumped under their desks except Jenny and Nancy. Jenny sees Vexus with her swarm of droids.

Nancy asks "Who is that?!"

Jenny answers "That's Vexus the Cluster Queen!"

(Laughs diabolically)(Mockingly) "So it seems that you have new playmate, XJ9! What's the matter? Your mother can't let fight on your own anymore."

As Vexus and her army laughs at Jenny she was about to make a comeback until Nancy interrupts and says. "Well, this playmate is about to kick your ass!" As Jenny watches, Nancy puts on her battle mask with target glasses, turns her body into a jet wing suit then her left hand mechanized turns into a light rifle and her right hand pulls out an energy blade. Jenny and everybody else was in total shock of what they saw except Sheldon he was in too love to notice.

(Shocked) "What… the… fuck!"

Nancy flies into battle in supersonic speed and starts to fire away into the swarm slicing her way as everything explode around Vexus. Vexus was starting to get scared and started to fly away but Nancy grabs her foot in time, spins her around and throws her back into the portal.

Nancy wipes her hands "That takes care of her."

Nancy flies back down to her classroom and reverts back to her normal form and everybody cheered around her except Jenny and Brad they were shocked.

Jenny approaches Nancy with excitement. "That… was… the… coolest… I've… ever seen!"

Nancy wonders "I am?"

Brad and Sheldon approaches "Yeah that was really awesome!"

After class…

Lunch time…

Jenny, Nancy, Brad and Sheldon were all sitting together and having lunch until Brit and Tiff approaches the gang and was trying to get Jenny.

Jenny ignores Tiff (Mocking) "So, Jenny I've heard that you got a new freak robot with you. What's wrong can't go by yourself anymore? Mommy has to build you a sister because you're lonely?"

Brit sings a song along with Tiff (repeatedly) "I'm so lonely, oh so lonely."

Brit joins in "And that outfit your plates are lame. Same colors, same everything."

A kid comes by and overhears of what's happening and says. "Worst… insults… ever."

Nancy was tired of seeing of seeing Jenny getting picked on by those two girls. She walks in front of Jenny and stands up against Brit and Tiff.

(Everybody overhears) "Now you listen to me you little bitches. It's one thing that I've have to deal with Jenny's enemies but you bimbos are easy to deal. You want to insult? Let's insult! Brit words can't describe your outfit, so I'll just throw up! Appearances can be deceiving or in your case, disgusting. I promise not to make fun of your height. I would never stoop to that. Know what I like about your face? Me neither."

Nancy turns to Brit "And you Brit they can't measure your intelligence. The scale won't go that low. You're like disposable diapers...always getting dumped. No wonder you haven't been seen around with a boyfriend."

A kid appears in the middle and says out loud. "Oh shit, she got you two good!"

Brit and Tiff were total shock and ran away crying out of the lunchroom as everybody cheered for Nancy. Jenny approaches Nancy and hugs her.

"Thank you Nancy no has ever stood up to me before like that!"

"No problem sis. If anyone messes with my sister they answer to me and besides we XJ sisters got to stick together."

Sheldon is drooling all over the floor. "Mm, tough and sexy just the way I like it."

After School…

As Jenny, Nancy and Brad return home from school Tuck runs to see Brad sees the robot.

Tuck asks "Whose she?"

Nancy answers "I'm XJ10 but call me Nancy."

"You're quite the looker for a robot."

"Thanks, everybody tells me that."

"Especially under here." Tuck looks under her skirt (giggles) "Down boy down."

Brad was shocked. "Tucker! You're not old enough to see that kind of things yet!"

"We got to get home anyways see you guys."

As Jenny and Nancy fly back to their home Nancy was curious about Brad and asks Jenny.

"Jenny? How come you haven't taken Brad for the keep yet because he is quite the looker?" Nancy asks

Jenny blushes and tries to quick think "Oh look were home!"

Jenny jumps though the door with enticement and runs to Nora.

"Hello, XJ9. Hello XJ10. How was school today?"

"It was great mom you should have seen Nancy today. At Lunch she stood up against Brit and Tiff and in class when Vexus came in Nancy just transformed into a mech and started slicing and shooting everything around her. Mom thanks for building Nancy."

"It's my pleasure honey. Now dinner is almost ready. Go and wash up."

Nancy was in the shower washing all the oil from the cluster fight she fought until Sheldon pops out of the bushes and starts to watch her in his binoculars. As he watches she puts on hot wax and starts to rub up and down from her head to her feet. Sheldon starts to get a huge hump in his pants until Nancy's senses picked up something on her radar and she knows who it is. Without Sheldon knowing Nancy pulls out her light rifle and shot Sheldon in the eye.

(Screams) "My eye! My freaking eye!"

"That should teach him to stay down."

Jenny runs into the bathroom to see what's wrong. "Nancy what's wrong? I heard screaming!"

"Don't worry, Sheldon was spying on me. So… I shot him in the eye."

"You shot him in the fucking eye?! What the hell?!"

"Don't worry sis. He was only stunned in the eye he'll be blind for a day or two… maybe a week."

"Oh, okay then now let's go to bed I'm beat."

(Yawns) "Me too."

Jenny and Nancy went to their rooms, went under the sheets and Jenny was the one to fall asleep first but Nancy couldn't sleep she was thinking about something. As she gazes her led optics at Jenny sleeping she can't help the feeling for her.

Nancy thinking "What is this feeling I'm having? Is… it love? I don't know but maybe we'll see."

As soon as she stops thinking she falls asleep along with Jenny and covers her arms around her hip to feel more secured and comfortable in the night.

* * *

**(A/N: Things are about to get lemony in this story! Stay tune for more!)**

**-MASTER DA OUT!**


	3. High School Party

**(A/N): I'm sorry that I haven't been updating with this story because I've been in getting kind of lazy lately and slacking off a bit plus I got so wrapped up into the Mass Effect Trilogy (fun game btw). So to make up for lost time I'll try put another up as quickly as I can. But it will be final and it may be short, sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

Skipping to two Months later…

"Dear Diary, It has been two months after everybody accepted me except Jenny we have a few issues but we do get along once in a while. In School today I've been invited to a High School party but I said I wouldn't go without my sister and my friends. So they gave all of us invites they said it would be at Brit and Tiff's house at 8:00 pm for dance party. It's weird that Brit and Tiff invited me to their party but this is going to be awesome party!"

Jenny and Nancy are in the bathroom together putting make up and jewelry on themselves preparing for the party.

Jenny excited "This is going to be the greatest night ever! Right, Nancy?" Jenny asked

"Yes." Nancy replies

Nancy asks Jenny "So how do I look?"

As Jenny looks Nancy she sees her in a nice sexy party dress. Jenny looks from top to bottom in a shocking and only reply's to only one word.

"Fancy." Jenny replies

"So you ready to go?" Jenny asks

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go." Nancy replies

"Mom we're leaving now!" Jenny calling out to their mom

"Okay, have a good night! Be sure to be back at… " Mom calling out back to them

Before Nora could finish Jenny and Nancy walk out the front door and flew off into a distance in the sky as Nora watches. Minutes later arriving to the party with everybody inside Brad and Sheldon are there also. Tiff answers the door and see's Jenny and Nancy and lets them in.

Minutes later into the party…

Jenny was taking oil shots with Brad while Nancy was invited into Brit and Tiff's room and showed them all of their clothing.

Brit shows off her dresses "You see Nancy. This dress was made particularly in France a bit cliché but they still make the best like always."

Tiff shows her clothes as well "Now this was made in New York City from the finest of them all."

(Both) "Show us yours."

"Well I have a hyper mechatronic hair dryer I have for safe keeping."

Brit and Tiff both started to stammer of how fancy it is and walked closely to Nancy.

Brit wonders (Sultry) "You know what would make this party more fun? If we have our own party, what do you say?"

"Nancy replies "Sure, I like to have a party with you two."

Brit starts to lift Nancy's dress and grabs her large metallic breasts and starts twisting and turning on her. Then Tiff starts to lick her input outlet as Nancy starts moan louder until she climaxed into her face. What they didn't know that she was growing two tentacle probes from between her legs. Brit and Tiff were very shocked staring how long it was.

"Dang girl! That is one long dong!"

(Sultry) "Come here you two and we can really get this party started."

The twins walked closer to the probes and started to lick them together and Nancy started moan louder. Then she grabbed both of their heads and started to forcibly deep throating them at the same time as she looks down on them they both were starting blush out of enjoyment.

"Yes you two. Take it all down! Fuck yeah!"

Jenny was enjoying herself until she heard loud noise coming from upstairs.

Jenny wonders "What the hell is that?"

Jenny sneaks upstairs to the twin's bedroom and looks through the keyhole and sees two girls giving head to Nancy. She doesn't know who are the two girls are until she zoomed in until she see its Brit and Tiff giving a blowjob. Jenny was very shocked.

(Shocked) "Holy crap! I don't want to get involved." She walks away from the door and back to the party.

(Grunting) "That's it a little… more!"

At the last second finally blew her oil lube into their mouths down their throats as swallow it. Nancy pulls them out slowly as it drips from the tip to their tips of tongues sticking out.

(Panting) Tiff asks "Are you done already?"

"No, I'm just getting started."

Brit and Tiff lay down on top of each other Brit was on the top and Tiff was on the bottom. Nancy puts her probes into their vaginas with no lube roughly as she does this. She grabbed their hair and started to pull on it harder to get a good grip. Brit and Tiff were biting down on their pillows and holding down on the bar of the bed.

"Yeah, you too have some nice tight asses."

The twins started to scream and moan louder as she continues thrust harder into them. Her pleasure level started rise off the scale as her oil pressure was about to burst. She thrusts faster until she blew her oil again but inside their vaginas, pulled it out and stroked it out all over their backs. They both were panting except Nancy she wasn't tired at all she washes out her probe and retracts them and put's her dress back on.

"Thanks for time girlfriends! We should spend time together like this."

Nancy walks out the room leaving them on the bed with them the oil leaking out of their vaginas as if they were dead. But what they didn't was that Nancy was recording this entire time. Nancy walks back downstairs to the party until she saw Sheldon and approaches him. Sheldon see's Nancy walking over to him he shapes up as she comes by.

"Hey Sheldon, how's things with you?" Nancy asks

(Stammering) "I'm… f-f-fine. Thanks for as-s-s-k-king."

(Sultry) "You there's a quiet place where we can be alone."

Nancy grabs Sheldon's hand and drags him into the bathroom, shuts the door and locks it behind her.

"Look Sheldon I know you have been eyeballing me. So I'm only giving it to you once it'll be quick and short."

Nancy takes off his belt and pulled his pants down roughly and grabbed his penis.

"Wow, I didn't know it is big."

She gets a good grip on his penis and charged her arm and started a slow stroke to give a hard on. As he was getting a hard on she started to go at a hyper speed with a vibration on. Nancy started to stroke herself as how she was turned on from this. Sheldon was moaning as she went faster when he was ready to cum she flipped him to the floor on his back with his penis his face and squirted it all over his face along with her own.

"I hope you had fun. I guess?"

She leaves the bathroom with him on his back on the floor with his satisfied expressional face.

"It was worth it."

Hours later…

Nancy is looking Jenny using her high definition X-ray vision and finds Jenny in on the floor in the kitchen with oil cans around her and sees that her crotch compartment was open filled with a little bit with seamen inside. She scans the sperm and sees it was Brad that was with her. She picks up Jenny to carry home.

Jenny wakes up from her sleep and finds herself back at home in her bedroom with Nancy by her side and wonders what happened.

(Groans) "What… happen last night, Nancy?"

"You drank a little too much last sis."

"How come you're still sober after all of this?" Jenny asks

"Because mom put some compartments that would help me better handle things like that. And I found a little seaman in you."

"Who's it?" Jenny asks

"It's Brads." Nancy replies

(Panics) "Oh crap! What do I do with mom?"

"Don't worry I took it out before mom could find out so your fine."

(Sighs calmly) "Thank you, Nancy. How can I repay you?"

"Don't worry about that now. Just rest now."

"We'll worry about that later…"

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry if it feels like it was rushed because like I said I was getting lazy and slacking off a bit so forgive me if feels like that I'll try to make it better next time.**


	4. Sister Love (Final)

Night time in Nancy's Bedroom…

It was a night after the party Nancy is laying her bed making her personal diary audio log in her head talking about the party as she is recording it.

"Dear Diary, That party last night was the greatest thing that ever happens to me and my sister for me mostly. I never experienced anything like that before, my sister she got laid with Brad I'm pretty sure she wanted to do this for a long time. It really messed up systems bad so she was to put in bed for a day or two. Luckily I kept that secret from mother so she doesn't find out about the party. This is Nancy log 50 logging off."

After Nancy finished her audio log she goes into her camera video files and found the video from the party. She starts to play it but skipped it to good part of the video as she watches it she was staring to get aroused and started to rubbing and fingering herself then her tentacle probe started to grow and started stroking it. She starts to moan a bit loud and Jenny wakes up with a headache from the party from overhearing the noise next door. As she walks closer to Nancy's room the moaning gets louder and opens the door slowly and took a peek and saw Nancy wanking her probe and she was shocked.

(Shocked) "Oh my god!"

Nancy heard something behind the door and saw Jenny. Nancy got startled and jumped off her bed and fell on the floor.

(Shocked) "Nancy? What are you doing?" Jenny asks

"It's not what you think! I was just cleaning my systems like mother told me."

Jenny didn't look to impress with her lie so Nancy confessed.

(Sigh) "Okay, I was jerking my probe from the party last night with Brit and Tiff in it. Please don't tell mom!"

"I won't tell her. I swear."

"Thank you, Jenny! How can I repay for this?"

Jenny gets a good look at her probe and her slim sexy body and thinks about what she wants to do.

"Instead of telling maybe I can show you."

Jenny pushes Nancy onto the bed, fell to her knees and opened Nancy's skirt plate and sees her large probe. She pulls out her lubricant squirts the bottle into her hands, rubbed it together and was stroking it for a bit. Jenny started to go in a faster pace as she strokes faster before she could explode her oil Jenny puts her mouth on the tip and climaxed into her mouth as she swallows it down her down throat.

"That feels nice, Jenny."

Jenny opens her output plug and got into position and inserted it very slowly. She gasped and made a little shriek and started clanging each other. Jenny groans and moans sultry as Nancy starts to blush from her pleasure until she felt something was going come out and Nancy couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh yes sister! Now get on your stomach!"

Nancy pushes Jenny's head onto the pillow on her stomach and started giving her doggy style and her pleasure and pressure meter was about to burst she couldn't wait anymore. But Jenny doesn't like how Nancy's face looks.

"I can't hold it anymore sister! I'm… going… to… explode!"

"No wait please I'm Cumming!"

"I am too!"

"Nancy starts to go faster and harder hitting her pleasure button inside her vagina out plug until Nancy finally climaxed inside of her as Jenny shrieks as hard as she can. They calm down from their excitement as Nancy pulls her probe out slowly leaking out from tip of her probe to Jenny's vagina. Jenny passes out from the excitement and falls down on the bed. Nancy just noticed.

(Whispers to Jenny) "Good night sister."

Nancy covers Jenny and herself alongside with Jenny wrapped around Nancy's body cuddling together.

(Thinking) "Is that the feeling I've been waiting for? It was totally worth it."

Next Morning…

Nora walks to Nancy's room and finds Jenny sleeping with Nancy in the bed together cuddled up together.

"How lovely those two are together."

Nancy closes the door behind her and leaves the room

(Thinking) "Now she won't alone anymore."

**END**


End file.
